


The Day After

by andybean92



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A jewelry heist, And Some Bad Guys, Drunk Driving, Funny, Jooheon and Changkyun have a really bad day, M/M, Memory Loss, Rapper line gets super drunk and a Hangover like parody occurs, There is a dead clown, a lot of swearing, heck maybe some sex but nothing to explicit, some sexual themes, they were drugged, why does no one have a phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun have had enough. The tension in the group has hit an all time high and with everyone taking their anger out on them, the rappers decide a night out on the town couldn't hurt right? When they wake up they are in the middle of a field, three hours from home with an unexpected surprise in the trunk of their vehicle. They have to figure out what happened the night before and make it back home before their adventure becomes a scandal.Oh and there may be a dangerous international criminal duo after them for some reason.





	1. We just wanted a nice night out

Changkyun sat alone in the kitchen eating a bowl of ramen. He could hear the raised voices of Jooheon and Minhyuk through the thins walls. He took a sip of his beer to wash away his own anger, yeah it was that kind of day. The members of Monsta x were usually a tight knit group, a odd little family made up of seven boys but sometimes emotions bubbled over and it turned into a war zone. It usually happened right after promotions ended when the stress and lack of self-care finally got to them.

It was only understandable, living with six other guys in such cramped quarters would drive just about anyone nuts but the fighting always hurt. The only two that never seemed to fight with each other were himself and Jooheon,the rappers of the group. Instead they would take the brunt of the anger usually from their significant others in the group.

A door slammed in the house and angry steps could be heard heading his way. Nonchalantly he pulled another beer from the box and placed it next to him. As he did so the door to the kitchen swung open and a furious Jooheon entered. Slamming the door behind him he fell into the seat next to Changkyun and grabbed the beer. He took four huge gulps.

After a period of pitiful silence Jooheon spoke, “You too eh?”

Changkyun pulled a face and nodded. He took a sip of his own beer.

“I asked Hoseok if he wanted any breakfast this morning, he replied that I wasn’t his husband, his mother or his boyfriend so I should leave him alone. Then to add insult to injury he said for a fuck buddy I was getting a little too clingy and I needed to get a life and leave him alone. Said he wasn’t sure why he even liked me that much. The same old shit!”

Jooheon grimaced, he wanted to comfort his friend. He knew what Hoseok could be like during this time and unfortunately he always took it out on the youngest. Bringing up their undefined relationship and making the younger feel like their relationship meant nothing. Jooheon knew the older singer truly cared for his friend but he didn’t feel like defending anyone in the group right now.

“What about you?”

Jooheon let out a groan and sunk deeper into his seat. “Well Minhyuk was getting a little frisky which was a nice change from his attitude lately so naturally I went along with it.”

“Naturally,” Changkyun deadpanned.

“Anyway, once things were starting to steam up he started to point out some of my flaws and when I asked him to stop, well…” he waved his hand signally the screaming match from earlier had been the result.

Changkyun nodded and took another sip. “Man I am so done with this week.”

Jooheon nodded in agreement before his face lit up.

“Well what do you say we get out of here, hit a club with Gunhee and get absolutely hammered.”

Changkyun thought of all the things that could go wrong and all the rules they would be breaking, then he thought of his earlier fight with Hoseok and immediately agreed.

Letting out a whoop of excitement, Jooheon pulled out his phone and made a call to Gunhee.

“Ya, what are you doing tonight?” A pause.  
“Yeah man Kyunnie and I need to get out of the house for a bit.” Another pause.  
“Excellent, we will grab a cab and see you in 30.”

Changkyun dressed quickly, a simple pair of black jeans and a nice blue button up shirt. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone but it always paid to look good on nights like this. He checked his reflection in the mirror and decided it was good enough. Jooheon had already fled the room not wanting to be in Minhyuk’s presence anymore than need be so the maknae shut the door carefully behind him and walked right into a set of rather fantastic abs. Hoseok stopped and glared at the youngest.

“Going somewhere?” He asked condescendly, looking the other up and down.

Usually Changkyun would have told the other the details despite any animosity between them. But tonight was feeling particularly vindictive.

“Yeah I am actually, lets say I’m taking your advice and living my own life. Can’t have me hanging around here being all clingy and cramping your style right?”

Hoseok grimaced and looked like he wanted to say something but instead he shrugged.

Changkyun huffed in annoyance and turned on his heel.

“Yeah don’t worry I know you don’t care.” He whispered to himself, he ignored the small “Kkukkungie” and stormed out. He didn’t want to talk right now, he wanted to have fun and forget his problems.

 

When the arrived they were happy to see the club was packed and Changkyun felt himself relax right away. The place catered exclusively to idols, underground rappers and other celebrities looking to be human for a while without the constant vigilance of fans.They pushed through the throng of people towards the tables need the back of the bar.

“Ya there are my two favourite boyband rappers,” yelled Gunhee from one of the booths. They hurried over and squeezed in, greeting the others in the booth, recognizing a few from their other get togethers.  
Gunhee banged down two huge shot glasses and quickly filled them each with Soju.

“Drink up boys. Tonight is our night, no Monsta x, no relationship troubles just a ton of alcohol, some bad decisions and the knowledge that tomorrow is gonna suck. Cheers.”

 

————  
Hoseok slowly woke up stretching out his aching joints and turned over, to find empty space. He sighed of course Changkyun wouldn’t be there, not after his outburst the day before. He didn’t mean to be so mean. It just sometimes the stress of being an idol got to him and he took it out on the one person who didn’t expect him to be perfect.

He would have to apologize to the maknae for the horrible things that had been said although he worried this time the other wouldn’t be so easy to forgive. He remembered the way the youngest had stormed out the night before. 

He glanced over at Shownu’s bunk hoping to see Changkyun curled up next to the leader. Sometimes when their fights got too much, the maknae would reach out to Shownu. Hoseok would be a liar if he said it didn’t make him just a little jealous even if Changkyun saw Shownu as a father like figure. But the leader was the bed’s sole occupant that morning.

Frowning, Hoseok made the short trek to the other bedroom opening it slowly as to not wake anyone. 

“Okay this isn’t good,” he whispered to himself as he realized only Minhyuk and Kihyun were in the room. The rappers’ bed remained untouched.

He checked the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom. Heck he had even checked the front entrance but they were nowhere to be found. He was beginning to panic, it was almost noon and the rappers had been out out since 8pm the previous night.

He went to the kitchen to grab some food the hopes of calming down.

“Morning Hyung.” He turned and found the sleepy eyed MInhyuk stumbling through the door. The other boy yawned as he plonked heavily onto a chair.

“I didn’t sleep well without Jooheon last night.” Minhyuk left out a whine, “We had a fight and he stormed out.”

Hoseok nodded, “Yeah he and Changkyun went out. They still haven’t returned though. Jooheon didn’t call or text you?”

Minhyuk look down in shame, “I don’t really have a phone right now, I throw it at Kihyun a few days ago and it smashed. What about you?”

Hoseok shook his head, “Shownu confiscated it yesterday, said I was spending to much time on it and I needed to focus on more important things, like the team.”

Minhyuk frowned and was about to say something when the door to the kitchen flew open and a red faced Kihyun entered brandishing his cellphone like it was poisoned.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?” He yelled.

Minhyuk and Hoseok looked at him in confusion.

“What are you talking about Kihyun-ah?” Asked Hoseok in a soft tone not wanting to anger the other more.

He shoved the phone towards the others and backed off glaring at the offending item. Minhyuk shifted his chair closer to Hoseok. Twenty-two new messages and videos in the team’s group chat, all from the rapper line.

The older messages were just the usual drunk texts one would send out. A message about how much Jooheon loved them all, a badly written message from Changkyun saying some girl was trying to flirt with him. A drunken selfie with Gunhee and a few others, an excessive amount of empty bottles lining the table. 

A video from Gunhee of Changkyun with a girl on his lap making out like they were the only people in the room. That one hit Hoseok hard so he kept scrolling.

A video of Changkyun dancing seductively on a table while Jooheon screamed out encouraging words, a video of Jooheon doing cringeworthy aegyo while Changkyun threw up in the background.

Then it started to take a worrisome turn. Changkyun had sent a selfie with the caption -JuST got kicked outta cluubbbbb!

Themessage was sent at midnight and no other messages were sent until 3.45, the boys' final message. It was from Jooheon, the boy looked a little worse for wear and his eyes, while glassy, seemed worried. He was in the passenger seat of a car. It was obvious he had no idea he was filming as he slurred out his next words.

“I’ll text the hyungs maybe they can help us.”

Changkyun’s voice sounded out and the camera turned slightly to see the maknae was driving, which would have sent Hoseok into panic mode had he not already been in that state.

“No they can't know, we are already in enough trouble, wait… crap I think they found us.” The sound of the car accelerating came through the phone. Jooheon and consequently the camera spun around to look behind them. Through the rear window they caught the sight of two bright headlights speeding up pretty fast. The car jolted, Jooheon dropped the phone and the video ended.

“So do you two want to tell me what the hell is going on? Because I know this is your fault.” Kihyun hissed out.

——————

The first thing Changkyun thought of when he woke up was that it was weird he was sleeping in an upright position, the second thought was that he was going to be sick. Opening his eyes, he managed to see he was in a parked car. Flinging open the door he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

“There, there poor maknae.” Said Jooheon patting his back. The other rapper was still asleep.

Changkyun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and look out at his surroundings. He froze.

“Eh, hyung you may want to wake up.”

Jooheon groaned and shifted to make himself more comfortable.

“Five more minutes.”

"Hyung, seriously wake up."

"Five more..."

“JOOHEON WAKE UP NOW”

“Ya, you disrespectful little…” he stopped mid sentence and looked around.

They were in a parked car in the middle of a lush, green field. There weren’t any buildings in sight. The sun was high in the sky highlighting the hour of the day.

“Where the hell are we?” Asked Jooheon in a panicked voice. 

“I don’t know but I don’t think we are in Seoul,” he managed to stutter out. It was the wrong thing to say as Jooheon freaked out.

“What do you mean you don’t know where we are. You obviously drove us here.”

Changkyun went to argue back but he looked at where he was seated. He was in the drivers seat and a thought suddenly popped into his head.

“Oh god, if I drove then I drove drunk. But I don’t remember doing it.”

Jooheon looked in shock, “Wait you don’t remember?”

Changkyun shook his head. It was a shock to the boys as Changkyun had an uncanny ability to remember everything while drunk. The boy could get absolutely hammered and would be able to recount the whole night in scary detail.

“Hyung, I don’t remember anything from last night. At least not from after that weird guy joined us.”

Jooheon snapped his fingers, “Oh Yamjoon, that was his name right? Okay what was the last memory you have?”

 

*The night before*

Changkyun winced as the alcohol from the 10th shot of the night burnt his throat. Jooheon was giggling over something Gunhee had said. The young rapper swayed a little and reached out to grab his beer. 

He had a nice buzz going, combined with the loud music and the crush of bodies in the enclosed area was slowly helping to fade the problems of the day away. He had sent Hoseok some messages but he hadn’t received any back. He pulled out his phone and his heart broke just a little bit more at the lack of notifications. Hoseok really didn't care. He pulled a face as he looked at his background picture. It was his favourite, a fan taken pic that showed the older male hanging onto him, looking up at him lovingly. One of the few times Hoseok seemed to show that level of affection for him. 

He shouldn’t complain. When they had started with whatever they were, it had mostly being too rough kisses and fast hand jobs. Snuck away between shows and schedules. Hoseok had said it was for stress relief and Changkyun had gone with it happy to have the attention of his crush. The relationship had matured and sometimes Changkyun wondered if perhaps they were something more. Then Hoseok would bring him back to earth with a hard remark like the one from earlier or he would turn and flirt with the other members, uncaring by how it left the maknae feeling.

Someone leaned onto his shoulder, it was Leelin. The pretty girl had been flirting with him the whole night and while he would usually dismiss the advances, tonight he welcomed the attention. He had promised himself four drinks previous that this was the end for he and Hoseok.

Leelin said something but the bass had dropped on the song and he was unable to hear. He leaned forward to hear her and she took this as a sign to climb into his lap. She smiled seductivley, “I said whoever she is that has you feeling down like this is a dumb bitch. But her loss and my gain.”

She surged forward bringing her mouth to his. At first he was taken aback. He closed his eyes and began to kiss back. He got lost in the feeling of being wanted for more than stress relief. 

“Yeah get some Kyunnie.” He heard Gunhee shout from one seat over and to play up for his friends he deepened the kiss pulling Leelin closer to him. 

After a few minutes she pulled away for some air and it was obvious she was turned on, her cheeks red and pupils blown wide.

“Damn, where are they keeping you locked up tiger.” 

“Starship Entertainment,” yelled Jooheon practically sliding himself between the two. He maybe angry at Hoseok now but he wasn’t going to let his friend jeopardize his relationship.

She pouted, “Figures you would be a contracted idol.” She fell from his lap as Jooheon had practically seated himself there. Changkyunwent to push his friend of when a shadow fell over them.

“Mind if I join you guys?” The rappers looked up to see a rather scary looking guy hovering over them. The table went silent before one of Gunhee’s underground friends who welcomed the guy in. The more the merrier right.? Changkyun and Jooehon shared a look. The guy was obviously high on something, his pupils were so diluted that his eyes were almost completly black. He seemed jumpy and kept fidgeting with the sleeves on his shirt as he spoke low with the friend who had welcomed him.

They soon forgot about him and got back to having fun. The guy, who had introduced himself as Oh Yamjoon left the table briefly and returned with a tray of shots. He handed them out.

“Here is to the good times and the bad.” They all downed their drinks, none of them noticing Yamjoon putting his still full shot down, a smirk on his face. He got up and left after that, patting Changkyun on the back.

“Enjoy the trip kids.”

————-

“Enjoy the trip, are you sure that was what he said?” Asked Jooheon as he paced up and down while Changkyun leaned up against the passenger door. The two had left the car needing the fresh air.

Changkyun nodded and Jooheon let out a frustrated scream, “You know that means he drugged us right. It makes sense!”

The youngest couldn’t argue as it did in fact make sense.  
“But why would he drug us? He had no reason too.”

Jooheon plopped down on the floor next to him and shrugged.

“Let’s just call the managers to pick us up.” 

Changkyun let out a laugh, “Hmm, yeah no we are not doing that!”

“What, why?”

Changkyun glared questionably at his friend, wondering again how he was the youngest of the two.  
“One, we don’t know where we are, your phone is dead and mine has no service. Two, we are in a boatload of trouble. We went out drinking, got drugged, stole a car and I drunk drove. We are NOT calling the managers”

“How do know it is stolen?” Whined Jooheon.

“Well it isn’t mine Jooheon! Is it yours?” 

The older rapper shook his head. 

“Ergo, stolen.”

They were silent for a few minutes as the severity of their situation sunk in. Climbing to his feet, Changkyun decided to search the car in the hopes of finding some clues. The backseat yielding nothing of interest. Pulling the trunk open, the sight made him scream. Something the younger never did so naturally it bought Jooheon running.

“What, what? Oh my god.”

Stuffed into the trunk was a clown, unmoving and rather smelly.

“Is it dead?” asked Jooheon as he pushed the maknae forward, “Check for pulse.”

Changkyun spun to face the scaredy cat. Ignoring the hangover dizziness, he hissed out, “Why should I check his pulse you are the eldest!”

Jooheon pulled a face but Changkyun stood firm.

It took a few tries but the boys shuffled closer to the trunk taking in the sight. The clown was male, on the shorter side, which is why he was easily crumpled up into the trunk.

Jooheon went to put his hand out but stopped.

“His ruffles are in the way.”

Changkyun made a small sound of disgust as he pulled the neck ruffles away in time for Jooheon to press a finger to his neck. The older screamed, pulled his hand away and ran from the car.

“Wait hyung, is he dead?”yelled Changkyun after he himself had retreated to a safe distance.

Jooheon was shaking, “I think so, like 99 percent sure.”

Changkyun felt bile rise in his throat, he wanted to be sick again but there was nothing left in his stomach. He needed to think straight. He pushed his hair out of his face.

“Okay first things first lets go to the nearest town. We will dump the clown and then we will call Shownu or maybe Kihyun.”

Jooheon started to agree but stopped, “You want to dump the body?”

Changkyun wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. All he knew was that this morning was already shaping up to be the worst he had ever experienced and that they may or may not have a dead body in their trunk. He said nothing to the older rapper and instead slammed the trunk shut.

They drove onto the nearest road making sure to keep an eye out for any signs stating where they maybe. It was just farmland for as far as the eye can see.

“Do you think we killed him?” Asked Jooheon after a few minutes.

Changkyun couldn’t answer. They surely weren’t capable of such an act but the evidence wasn’t exactly putting them in an innocent position. The road curved to the left and a sign came into sight. Jooheon who had the better eyesight by far excitedly pointed it out.  
“Yongsan-Ri, 2km. Wait where is Yongsan-Ri.” 

Changkyun wasn't sure. Jooheon opened the glove compartment in the hopes of finding a map. The was something in there but it wasn’t a map. It was a gun. He slammed the lid shut and sat back.

What the hell had they gotten themselves into.

————-

Hoseok was on the edge of a panic attack. Kihyun had woken the rest of the group up and upon hearing the news that the two youngest were in trouble had caused an end to any animosity between the members.

The main vocalist had immediately wanted to call the managers but Shownu had talked him down. This was a scandal waiting to happen and if the members could fix the issue on their own the company would never need to find out. The group sat in the kitchen gathered around Hyungwon’s phone as they waited for Gunhee to answer, Kihyun was pacing in frustration.

There was a reason why the members and fans teased Kihyun about being the mom of the group. He himself admitted that he felt like a mother figure to the group and when it came to the maknae line, especially Changkyun, Kihyun was like a mama bear. 

They had already tried calling the missing members but both went automatically to voice mail, which had made Hoseok want to start pacing with Kihyun.

“Do you know the penalty for waking a very hungover man up Hyungwon?” finally answered Gunhee, his voice thick with sleep.

“Gun its me Hyunwoo. Listen are Jooheon and Changkyun with you?”

Shuffling could be heard on the other side as Gunhee woke up a bit more. He asked them to wait and he quickly searched his apartment.

“No they aren’t here. Wait, they didn’t make it home last night.”

“No they didn’t. We were hoping you may know where they were,” Shownu glanced towards Hoseok and winced. He had seen the video of Changkyun making out with the girl.  
“Did they maybe go home with some girls?”

“To be honest man, I don’t remember anything from last night. We all got a little out of hand. I do know we all had a few to many but Leelin was flirting pretty hard with Changkyun, maybe they went home with her. But to be honest I don’t even know how I got home let alone where they are. I’ll make some discreet calls see if anyone knows where they are.”

Shownu thanked the rapper and ended the call. It was official, their youngest members were missing.

“Okay lets not panic. Lets retrace their steps and let Gunhee see if he can find where they are. We will quietly borrow the van and head to the club.”

The others agreed and before long they were on their way, hoping that someone would be around to help them out.

———

 

The town of Yongsang-Ri was eerily quiet that early in the morning. They past a few sleepy eyed people making their way to the fields for a day of hard labour. Changkyun pulled the car up to the sidewalk and pulled out his phone, he still had no signal. He threw the phone away in frustration. Scanning the area, he noted that the street was lined with a few small businesses and a single bus stop. And a little further on a pay phone. A planned formed in his head. He grabbed Jooheon arm, which made the other boy jumped in fright at the sudden contact.

“Hyung I have a plan. We will leave the clown at the bus stop then we will head to the pay phone, call the police as an anonymous tip then we will call Shownu and ask him to come and get us.”

Jooheon agreed but Changkyun figured at this point the other would literally agree to anything he suggested right now. Ensuring no-one was watching they hauled the body to the bus stop. Jooheon has refused to carry the torso despite being the stronger of the two. Positioning the clown to appear as if he was asleep, the rappers began to make their way to the pay phone. 

That’s when they saw the patrol car turn down the street. Changkyun pushed Jooheon into the bushes. It was a bad position to be. They were inbetween the bus stop and the payphone with their stolen vehicle parked straight across from them on the other side of the road. The patrol car slowed to a stop parallel to their hiding spot. Changkyun’s body went cold despite the heat of the day. Had they been found out. The cop climbed out but he was looking at their car. He made his way the vehicle and walked around it taking note of the license plate. 

He walked back to his own car and pulled on the dashboard walkie talkie. He was close enough for the boys to hear everything he said.

“Dispatch, I have a Blue Kia Rio license plate matches the APB from last night. Yeah the one used in the heist.”

Jooheon and Changkyun shared a look. A heist?

“Oh my god did we rob a bank or something?” Hissed out Jooheon.

Changkyun shook his head although he wasn’t sure if they had or not. He cursed his lack of memory.

The officer looked around as if searching for something and Changkyun grabbed onto Jooheon slapping a hand across his mouth.

“No I think it was dumped here, the thieves probably made a switch. A bit weird though for them to rob a jewelry store all the way in Seoul and then drive all the way to Boseonggun.”

Changkyun’s mouth dropped open as he finally realized where they were. They were at least 2 hours from home all the way on the southern part of the peninsula. They watched as the officer climbed into his car and drove away. After what seemed like an entirety they emerged from their hiding space. Changkyun cursed his luck, they wouldn’t be able to take the car now especially if the police were tracking it. Changkyun wanted to cry at their continuing bad luck knowing they would have to find another way home. All they had wanted was a night away from the members. 

Suddenly Jooheon gripped his arm in a death grip.

“Changkyun-ah, the clown’s gone.”  
At the news Changkyun spun to face the bus stop and sure enough the place was deserted. The clown was no where to be seen


	2. Parts of the puzzle fit together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Jooheon and Changkyun's night come to light but they are in danger when two interesting characters show up wanting to know where their stolen jewels are

The rest of monsta x arrived at the club. The doors were closed tight and the neon sign was switched off.

Climbing out the van, Kihyun practically ran to the door and began pounding on the heavy wood panels. After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open. A middle aged women peered through, a dish cloth slung over her shoulder.

“We’re closed,” she said matter-of-factly as she went to close the door.

Shownu blocked it, “Wait please, two of our friends are missing and they were here last night. We just want to see if they left anything behind or ask if anyone saw them.”

The women’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t move.

“They are I.M and Jooheon from our group Monsta X. They were here last night with Gunhee.”

The women rolled her eyes and made a non committed sound.

“Yeah I know them. Come on in.”

She lead them to the bar area skirting around the cleaners as they attempted to clean up the mess from the night before. 

“I am the bar manager but I’m not sure how much help I can be. We kicked their drunken asses out of here around midnight. You little friend decided to decorate my floor with his vomit.”

Hoseok cringed, they had seen the video.

“Yeah, we are sorry about that. They are our youngest.”

The women nodded and was about to say something when one of the cleaners came up to her carrying an undrunken shot. A look of concern was on her face.

“Hey boss I found another one.”

The shot seemed to have an oily film on top of it and the bar manager pulled a face.

“Shit where was this found?”

The cleaner pointed, “Booth 15.”

The manager grimaced as she turned back to Monsta x. “Well I think your friends are in a little more trouble than I first realized.”

She raised the shot glass in the air. “This glass was at their table, see the oily film? It has been laced with something. We have had a bit of a problem lately with that. There is a guy who keeps going around and drugging idols without their knowledge.”

The boy’s shared a look and Hoseok felt Minhyuk grab his hand. The younger members had been drugged and now they were lost and alone only god knew where.

The bar manager pulled a laptop from behind the bar, “I’ll see if our surveillance caught where they went after this but listen boys. I have heard that people do some pretty messed up stuff on this drug. I just hope you can find them before word gets out.”

The surveillance proved to be useful. It showed the boys loitering outside the bar for a bit before a taxi pulled up. The number was blurry but the caught the name of the company. 

 

————

Jooheon and Changkyun sat solemnly at the back of a small eatery. The gravity of their situation had sunk in, the full extent of their hangovers had hit them like a brick wall. Changkyun’s head felt like it was filled with cotton wool and Jooheon kept rubbing at his temples. They had decided to eat and once they had some food in their bellies they would ask the owner to use her phone to call the other members.

“I thought he was dead,” said Jooheon just loud enough for the maknae to hear. He was talking about the clown again. Changkyun didn’t want to think about it deciding rather to think of the day as a bad dream.

“Come on hyung. Let’s pay up, then we can call the others.”

Jooheon grunted in response and pulled his wallet. He paled as he saw the contents or rather lack off.

“Kyunnie, I’ve been robbed.”

He showed his empty wallet. No cash, no cards. Changkyun didn’t even react of course the older boy had been robbed. He was thankful his own cards were attached to his phone case. He had learnt his lesson when he lost his wallet in Chicago.

He stood and went to pay. He handed over his debit card.

“Sorry declined.” said the tired looking women behind the counter. Changkyun was a little surprised but handed over a credit card.

“Declined.” she said again with a little more judgement in her voice. Changkyun gave out a nervous laugh how the hell had he maxed out his credit card and his debit. He pulled his final card, it was the company given one for emergencies only. He handed it over with a slight shake in his hand.

“Please work,” he wished in his head. The women swiped and it felt like an entire age as they awaited the verdict. Finally she looked up.

“You were 500 won short but I waved it. You boys look like you need the help.”

Changkyun could have cried. Instead he bowed deeply in thanks.

“How the hell do you, Mr. so frugal I still wear the same practice shoes since pre-debut manage to max out three cards?.” asked Jooheon in wonder after they left the eatery. Changkyun just groaned, that was another thing he didn’t want to think about.

The next step in the plan was to flag down someone to hitchhike with towards Seoul. They had decided to forego asking the owner of the food place for use of her phone.

They walked down the street, silent as they tried to figure out the next step in their plan. 

They didn’t hear the car pull up behind them nor did they see the tall, foreign women climb out. 

“Thought you could get away from us your little punks?” the women grabbed onto Changkyun and as he went to spin around, he felt a hard object stick into his ribs. Jooheon stopped walking, noticing the odd exchange. His face blanched as he took in the scene.

“Omg please…” he went to scream but the women subtly pointed the gun in his directions all the while keeping a hold on Changkyun.

“Scream and I’ll put a bullet in each of you. Understood?”

The boys nodded and the woman sneered. She pulled Changkyun towards the car she had pulled up in.

“Now we are going to take a little ride and have a little talk okay. No funny business!”

They scrambled to get into the car preferring not to anger the women with the gun. As soon as Jooheon closed the door, the driver, a dark skinned man with a scar across his right eye, hit the gas and they peeled away. The women turned to face them, her piercing blue eyes like cold steel. Her gun was aimed towards Changkyun.

“Alright where are our jewels?” the woman hissed.

“We don’t have any jewels,” whimpered Jooheon at the same time Changkyun answered, "What jewels."

The woman’s face was full of rage as she bought the gun closer.

“Do not play dumb with me, the jewels you little punks stole from us last night.”

Jooheon squeaked and looked close to passing out. So Changkyun took control of the situation although he was pretty sure he was about to throw up his breakfast.

“Listen we don’t know what you are talking about because we don’t remember anything from last night. You see we went out drinking and someone spiked our drinks. We aren't sure how we even got here let allow stealing your jewels. Listen please we just want to go home.”

The woman laughed, a low, animalistic sound. She turned to converse with her companion in another language Changkyun couldn’t understand.

“Okay I’ll humour you. My name is Victoria and this is my partner Joessef. Last night we robbed the Seoul National Banker’s Auction of all their lovely diamonds, emeralds, rubies and pearls. All the things a girl could want or at least the 90.2 million dollars it will bring in once we sell it. Six month’s we have worked on this heist and then you know what happened?”

Changkyun shook his head, Jooheon was practically useless at this point. The woman sneered, “You two and that fucking clown waltzed in, caused an absolute confusion, stole our hard earned goods and then took off in our car.”

She ended her explanation with a yell but Changkyun’s head was spinning. There was no way that was right although it did explain how they ended up with a car that was involved in the heist. he was drawn out of his thoughts when he man Joesseff yelp.

A black blur hit the side where Changkyun and the woman sat. A crunch of metal and the car they were in spun out it’s back end. Changkyun felt his head jerk forward and pain exploded in his temple as it made impact with the window. 

The car ground to a halt and Changkyun had to use all his energy to keep his eyes open, his vision blurring at the edges. He could feel something hot running down hs face.

He felt Jooheon grip his arm and pull at him, “Kyunnie oh my god are you okay?”

Jooheon pulled on him again only this time he was trying to pull him to the open passenger door. At least the older rapper had come to his senses and was trying to get them to escape.

Trying to ignore the violent pulse in his head and his blurry vision he followed Jooheon, stepping out the car he felt his hyung’s shoulder pull him up and away from the scene. That’s when he heard another, new voice.

“Quickly get him in my car before they start shooting.”

Changkyun looked up as Jooheon dragged him towards in the direction of the voice and the car that had hit them. He blinked a few times hoping his vision would clear. It did slightly as they got closer to the car. He gasped, it was the bloody clown only he was very much alive and currently wrestling a gun away from Joessef.

“Hurry!” he yelled as he noticed the woman, Victoria, was gaining consciousness. Jooheon pull open the back and practically threw the maknae in ushering a quick apology as he dove in slamming the door behind him.

The clown jumped into the driver’s seat just as Victoria climbed out the totalled vehicle and began shooting.

“Stay down,” the clown yelled and he yanked the gear into reverse. Ignoring the sounds of the hurt engine, he swung the wheel and the three men got away. 

Changkyun must have passed out soon after because when his eyes opened they were travelling at a less reckless pace along a highway. Jooheon had a cloth pressed to his head. The older rapper looked more than panicked and he let out a sigh of relief as the maknae’s eyes slowly opened.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were dead.”

Changkyun tried to smile but the pull of his face muscles twinged the wound.

“As soon as we are out of town we will get that looked at it, for now keep pressure on it.” the clown had finally spoken up. Jooheon moved a little closer to Changkyun and the younger boy snuggled into his side.

After what felt like an eternity the clown pulled into a narrow lane and shut off the car. He jumped out and pulled open the back door.

“Follow me.” 

Jooheon managed to get himself and Changkyun out the vehicle without any more incident, which the maknae was thankful for. His head felt like it was stuck in a vice grip and he couldn’t seem to move his limbs very well.

The man led them to a seedy, little hotel. The reception area was filled with thick smoke from the lady behind the counter. The lines on her face showed the toll her life had taken on her. The fact she barely raised an eyebrow at the sight of a clown and two pretty beat up young men walking into her area showed she was used to weird things happening.

“We need a room.”

“We only have a two bed room available.”

The clown shrugged and handed over a wad of cash. 

“That will do. Do you happen to have a first aid kit perchance.”

The women dipped under her desk and pulled out a large, red duffle bag. The clown thanked her as she handed it over as well as their room key.

Jooheon reluctantly followed the clown but it didn’t look like they had much of a choice. The room was a dingy little place and it had a funky smell that the bleach used to clean it couldn’t hide. 

Jooheon gently placed Changkyun on the furthest bed for the door and the clown passed Jooheon a bottle of disinfectant and a cloth.

“Pat around the wound gently. I just need to clean myself up. Then the three of us need to have a chat.”

The clown left and Jooheon turned back to his friend. Changkyun looked white as a sheet and the welt on his head was crusted with dried blood. Jooheon could feel his breakfast swirling in his stomach but he had to find the courage he usually lacked in these situations. He best friend needed him and he was the eldest for goodness sake. Changkyun’s eyes had begun to close again and Jooheon shook him awake.

“Keep those open Kyunnie, I kinda need you to be lucid for this okay man.”

Changkyun mumbled a yes and Jooheon began patting the wound gently. He finally managed to get the wound clean and was happy to see the cut was barely big or deep enough to be problematic. The bump was more of the issue and the resulting concussion from it.

“Thanks hyung.” Changkyun muttered and gave a weak little smile. Jooheon sat down next to him and told the boy to talk to him. Keep him awake.   
Finally the clown returned he was no longer a clown. Instead he was a man, probably late into his 50’s with tired eyes and a large build. 

He sat down opposite the boys and stared at them for a few seconds.

“My name is a Kim Seyoung, I am… I was a captain of the National Organized Crime Unit. I was recently forcibly retired and you two messed up the investigation that may have got me back into the good books of my superiors.”

Jooheon went to apologize but the man waved him off.

“I am not angry if anything I am rather thankful for your interruption. If you to bumbling idiots hadn’t walked into that heist I would actually have been dead.”

The man explained how he had been investigating the jewel thieves tirelessly for over a year, knowing they would eventually hit Korea.The effort he had put into the investigation had caused a ruckus in the higher ranks and they had forced him off the squad. Determined to show he was good enough he had continued his investigation in private. However, when he had finally caught up with them, Victoria and Joesseff had been expecting him. A fight had incurred and the woman had injected him with morphine. He had drifted in and out of consciousness as they had stuffed him into the truck of their car. That was when Monsta x’s rappers had strolled in.

“And it was around that time I passed out.”

Changyun’s concussion headache was starting to subside but now it was swirling with the information they had just received.

“Wait, I really yelled The Hip Hop Boys are here and ready to kick ass?” asked Jooheon in embarrassment.

The man frowned and nodded.

“Now how about you boys tell me how you managed to get us all the way across the country.”

It was Changkyun who answered rather abashed, “Yeah about that. We kinda have a lack of memory right now. We think we may have been drugged. We're trying to figure out how we got into this mess too.”

The man nodded.

“Well, this is quite the adventure we have found ourselves in boys.” said Seyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter sucked. I just couldn't quite get the chapter to look like how I wanted it. I promise the next chapter will be a heck of a lot better.


	3. For the love of Jewels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JadeMarie1405. Thanks for making me continue with this story!

Hoseok paced back and forth, panic building more steadily in the pit of his stomach. Jooheon and Changkyun, his Changkyun was lost and alone in god knows where. They had returned to the dorms after with the mild hope that the rappers had returned home. They had not much to the displeasure of the group.

Shownu was currently on the phone to last local police station in the known area. Kihyun had called all the hospitals.

“Yeah the other is about 175cm, black hair, multiple ear piercings. Mmmm no, he is 22. Yes sir but if you could just look in your holding cells and see if they were there then this would help a lot.”

The group all watched with growing anticipation until Shownu’s shoulder’s fell.

“Okay thank you sir, if they do pitch up can you please call me on this number.”

Hoseok grabbed at his hair in frustration and sent another text to the maknae hoping that his phone would light up with something back. It didn’t.

He hit dial and it went straight to voicemail. He cursed.

“Hey Kkunggie listen please give us a call okay we are really worried and I just want to know you are okay.”

He felt terrible, he know this was largely his fault. He had always hated fighting with his members and even more so with Changkyun. The maknae was the only person who stood by him no matter what. Changkyun didn’t judge him when he made mistakes, was his emotion and physical support and yet every time things got to be too much he turned on the youngest.

The group all froze as the sound at the door opening. Hoseok shared a hopeful look with Minhyuk. Had their rappers found their way home?

Instead their clueless manager bumbled in talking animatedly on the phone about a baseball game.

Hoseok cursed under his breath. This would just complicate this.

“Sup Monsta’s how we doing today?” The manager asked in his constant friendly tone once his call was. The man was forever happy. He wouldn’t be if he found out about the missing members. The group shared worried looks. The man frowned and counted the members in the room.

“Where are the trouble makers?” He asked with deep affection. It was well know that the manager had a particular soft spot for the rappers. 

“Out.” Answered Kihyun quickly.

“They were annoying us so we sent them to do some grocery shopping. Knowing them though they probably are watching a movie or spending all our money at the arcade.”

Hosoek nervously laughed hoping their manager would buy Kihyun’s explanation.

The man shook his head, “You guys should really be nicer to them you know after all it was Changkyun who managed to talk the company into giving you guys a week off.”

Forever tired Hyungwon’s ears perked up. “A week off?”

“Yeah Changkyun-ah asked a few days ago to give you guys a bit of a break he said it would help destress everyone.”

Hoseok’s heart went out to the youngest, even with everyone fighting he still tried to make things better.

“Anyway I just wanted to let you know that starting today you guys are on holiday.”

He pointed towards the tv.

“Now Minhyuk be a good boy and switch on the sports highlights I need to see what I missed in the game.”

Minhyuk complied hoping their manager would leave again so they could keep looking for their rappers.

“Ah its the bloody news. I’m going to take a shit call me when the baseball comes on.”

They all agreed as he walked off. 

“Alright what next.” Asked Kihyun clapping his hands together.

Silence

“Hyung?” He asked Shownu gently. The leader was staring at the tv in confusion. They all turned to stare at it.

The reporter was standing outside the Seoul National Banker’s building where the auction had been robbed. Police where milling around.

“It is believed the criminals had been scoping the area for some time as it the motive of these well known criminals. The thieves are known to Interpol as Victoria Sventessen and Joeseff Anai. The two have a long list of criminal activity under their belt. However, cctv footage shows the heist went horribly wrong towards the end as two unknown assailants stumbled upon the heist.”

A clip rolled and the whole group froze. The image was grainy and the people were hard to make out but they knew those two stumbling idiots anywhere. It was Changkyun and Jooheon.

The figure who was clearly Jooheon leaned the other that was Changkyun against the getaway car. Changkyun seemed to be waving his arms in some grand story. Jooheon looking inside the windows and then excitedly pointing. The boys did their weird little gallop dance and then Hoseok watched they waltzed into the building emerging minutes later with what appeared to be a clown, a bag of jewels and a gun.

“Officers believe upon finding their getaway vehicle stolen the original thieves hot wired another vehicle and gave chase to the competition. This morning the first vehicle was found abandoned in Boseonggun. The jewels and clown missing. If anyone has any information on any of thieves please contact the police. It is advised not to approach either party as they are believed to be armed and dangerous.”

Hoseok flopped down to the couch, mouth wide in shock. He didn’t think today could get any worse but it had. Somehow the youngest members had gotten themselves caught up in a heist. One involving international criminals, a clown and a high speed, drunken car chase.

“We are so fucked.” Said Minhyuk flopping down beside him as they stared at the news.

Even if they managed to help their rappers, if this news got out to the public they would be in big trouble.

The leader on the other hand had a huge smile on his face.

“No this is a good thing. I mean other than the high-speed car chase, the potential criminal activity and the fact that actual jewel thieves are after them. We know where they are.”

Hoseok smiled as it clicked and Kihyun jumped up a smile on his face for the first time that day.

“Well what are you waiting for lets go get our boys. We’re going to Boseonggun.”

———————-

Changkyun wiped the condensation of the mirror and stared at his face. The wound on his head looked angry and the sunken look on his cheeks was testament to his night of heavy drinking. Man they were so fucked.

The shower had at least brought some life back to him but it wasn’t enough to calm his mind. No that his concussion had started to wear off and he spent more time around the man he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was some thing off about Kim Seyoung. The man had been fired from the police force for going after the two jewel thieves and had been totally okay with ramming his car into theirs not caring if he hurt anyone.

The maknae changed quickly frowning at the scratchy fabric of the cheap t-shirt. His old clothes were covered in alcohol, blood and dried vomit. He frowned as the shirt hung past his knees, it was like a dress on his. Why the heck had man bought a large?

Shaking his head he exited the bathroom and Jooheon immediately clamoured up to him in the guise of making sure he was okay. Changkyun knew better. His best friend was scared and he didn’t blame him.

Seyoung was lying on the opposite motel bed flipping through the channels. Changkyun finally gave the former officer and clown a look over. He was of medium hight, with a soft belly starting to form, his head was balding and he a semi-permanent scowl on his face.

“Ah Changkyun-ah how are you feeling?”

The younger rapper smiled as Jooheon maneuvered behind him, “Much better thank you. And thank you again for saving us. We are kind of out of our element here.”

He laughed and Seyoung merely nodded.

“Yes, yes we are very thankful and we really want to go home.”said Jooheon from behind him.

Seyoung just shook his head, “I understand that but unfortunately I can’t let that happen. Not until you tell me where the jewels are.”

Changkyun’s blood ran cold, why was everyone so obsessed with these jewels.

“What?” He managed to stutter out.

Seyoung got off the couch stalking towards the rappers.

“I was one of Korea’s top detectives. The captain of the National Organized Crime Unit. I would have been commissioner if they had listened me. Instead I was humiliated forced to be a clown to pay the goddamn bills, a clown! If I take those jewels back then I am the hero and they will have to give me my job back.”

There was an edge to the man’s voice Changkyun hadn’t noticed before. Granted he hadn’t exactly been in the best shape for an analysis.

“Listen we told you we have no memory of last night. We didn’t even know about the jewels until we woke up in a car in the middle of bloody nowhere.” Answered back Changkyun, Jooheon griping his arm.

Seyoung came face to face with him. Changkyun didn’t stand down though. He wanted to go home, get in trouble for getting into this mess and then crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the week.

“Well, how about I jog that memory of yours.” 

He suddenly grabbed the front of Changkyun’s shirt and hauled him onto the bed. He scrambled back as Seyoung went for him. Fist raised, the younger raised his hands to protect his face with a whimper.

“WAIT.” Yelled Jooheon. Seyoun stopped, fist still raised as he loomed over the maknae.

“Wait please don’t hurt him. Just, we will find your jewels. Please!”

Seyoung looked thoughtful for a second before he let Changkyun go, letting him fall further onto the bed.

“Okay Jooheon. I’ll accept your deal. One day. I will give you one day to find my jewels and bring them to me at the Seoul Tower. You have until noon tomorrow. If you don’t not pitch up or come empty handed. I will make sure you boys spend the rest of your lives in prison.”

He pushed away from them and threw a wad of cash at Changkyun, “A little help for the road.”

And then he was out the door, slamming it so hard the frame cracked a little.

Jooheon hurried over to his friend pulling him into a tight hug. The two of them were shaking in fear. Changkyun grabbed onto his friends arms trying to breath through the panic. They really were so fucked.

——————————

Shownu hit the indicator to merge onto the highway. They had managed to acquire the van for their cross-country adventure to save their rappers. 

Thankfully Minhyuk, pulling his best con man impression had managed to convince their manager they were merely going out to bond as a group. The man had liked the idea and had happily let them go.

Said group hadn't said a word since they left except for Kihyun who sat upfront beside him as he looked over the map. 

“Okay we take this highway for about 150km and then take the exit for Wanju.”

Shownu merely nodded in thanks as he steered around a slower moving car.

“Do you think they are okay?” Asked Kihyun in a small voice.

Shown just gripped the steering wheel harder. He had been wondering the same thing since seeing the messages in the group chat. He didn’t blame the two for trying to get away from the rest of the group for a night. The two youngest usually took the brunt of their frustrations.

“I just hope no one has hurt my Joohoney or baby Kyunnie. Otherwise, they will have to deal with me.” Said Minhyuk determinedly.

“Weren’t you the reason your precious Joohoney went out drinking last night.” Hyungwon interjected sarcastically from the back.

“Just like Hoseok was the reason Kyunnie went out!”

“Shut it Hyungwon.” Hoseok snapped back.

“Make me hyung. I am not Changkyun who you can just drag through the dirt every time you have a bad day. I don’t understand how he can keep taking you back with the shitty way you treat him.”

Shownu grimaced at the tall boy’s words. As part of the maknae line, Hyungwon was more intune with the rapper’s than most people thought and he was clearly worried about them if he was lashing out at his Hoseok, his best friend, like that.

“Fuck off Hyungwon you don’t know what you are talking about.”

Shownu knew he should stop the fight before it escalated but truth be told he was still a little pissed at Hoseok over their last fight, where the second eldest had said he should have been leader. He could be petty too sometimes and he wanted to hear this out.

“Please you’re not the one who has to try pull him back out his shell every time you guys have a fight. Don’t you think it is odd how he just turns back to his old ways. Do you know how many hours I have spent in his studio trying to coax him back from the recesses of his mind. You have no idea what you mean to him and how much he hurts every time you remind him how little he means to you. Can’t say I’m not proud of him for moving on although that girl seemed a little slutty for my taste.”

Through the rearview mirror Shownu saw Hoseok drop his head in shame. Next to him Kihyun smirked at the sight. It was no secret the main vocal had never approved of the youngest’s relationship with the older boy especially considering how protective he was over Changkyun.

“Oh and don’t get me started on you Minhyuk hyung. The way you pick at Jooheon every time you fight is frankly down right mean. It takes Changkyun and I weeks of complimenting him just to make him feel better. You guys are supposed to be their boyfriends, well I guess fuck buddies in Hosoek hyungs case but shouldn’t you treat them just a little bit nicer.”

Shownu wanted to high five Hyungwon for the boy had summed up his own feelings perfectly. He had always hated how nasty Hosoek and Minhyuk could get. But he was not innocent in this behaviour, known of them were. He could be downright nasty to the others when he felt like it. 

The van fell silent again as each fell into their own thoughts. The leader resolved right then and there that he would never let this kind of behaviour happen again. 

——————————-

“Okay first things first. We head back to the city and find the Seoul National Banker’s building. Then we try to recreate our tracks from there.” Said Changkyun as he paced back and forth, chewing on his finger nail.

Jooheon sat on the bed and hung his head. Firstly because his hangover was killing him and secondly because he was moments from what he was sure was a heart attack. He didn’t understand how calm his best friend could be right now but he just mentally filed it under things that Changkyun does that isn’t human aka is Kyunnie an alien?

“I still think we should call the managers. Maybe they can help.” He knew it was a futile argument. But they needed an adult, like a more adultier adult to help them.

Changkyun just put his hands on his hips and let his head fall back with a sigh. Jooheon would have laughed at how much he resembled Kihyun but he wasn’t in the mood.

“I already told you why that is a bad idea Jooheon.”

He cringed at that, the maknae only dropped honorifics when he was upset or extremely angry.

“No, we find these fucking jewels, give it to that psychopath Seyoung and get on with the rest of our lives. Forgot this shit ever happened.” He continued.

Jooheon only nodded at the suggestion, “Okay then how do we get home?”

Changkyun looked at the cash Seyoung had left them. “Maybe there is a bus around here or maybe we can pay someone to give us a ride.”

In agreement the boys got ready and went to head out the door. As they pulled the door open they both froze in their tracks. For there in the parking lot talking to the receptionist was Victoria and Joessef. The woman pointed in their direction and Changkyun acting faster than Jooheon could even think slammed the door closed.

Okay the elder rapper was definitely going to have that heart attack now.

“Oh my god what do we do now, they are gong to kill us.” 

Changkyun grabbed his face, eyes strong and serious. They demanded his utmost attention.

“Hyung I need you to calm down okay. I’m gonna get us out of here.”

The maknae grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Jooheon scanned the room trying to figure out his friend’s plan.

“Your mad. There is no way we can get through that.” Said Jooheon pointing at the tiny window above the bath.

Changkyun just smiled, “we don’t need to fit. We just need them to think we have.” He motioned his friend to hide in the small closet as he grabbed the iron that was kept in there. Climbing into the bathtub the maknae got ready.

Jooheon flinched as he heard the motel door splinter open. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are boys. We just want to talk.” Came Victoria’s nasally voice.

Footsteps grow closer to the bathroom. He wanted to cry, he should be at home with Minhyuk no scratch that he never wanted to speak to that asshole again. No he wanted to be at home in his bed listening to music. Instead he was being hunted by criminals.

Smash!

He jumped as Changkyun threw the iron into the window and then he huffed and puffed as though he were climbing out the window. 

Jooheon had to admit his best friend truly was a genius as the younger hurried into the closet and closed it just as the bathroom door was kicked in. 

The man, Joessef hurried in and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the broken window and he yelled in anger. He spun on his heel screaming at the women Victoria, most likely something about them escaping out the back window.

Changkyun’s plan had worked and they heard the two leave the apartment. Again Changkyun grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They snuck as fast as they could out the room and into the parking lot.

“Wait how do get out of here?” Jooheon asked worriedly looking around. The place was pretty desolate. The criminals had disappeared around back but it was only a matter of time before they realized the two had tricked them.

Changkyun smiled and pointed to the only car in the lot, it was the car Victoria and Joeseff had pulled up in. 

They hurried over to the car and Changkyun laughed out loud when the saw the car was still running keys in the ignition.

Jooheon couldn’t believe their luck as he slid into the passenger seat and the maknae behind the wheel. The boy punched the engine into reverse and hit the gas, the car was old but it worked like a charm. The wheels screeching on the asphalt.

Victoria came running around the corner just as Changkyun put the car into drive. She lifted her hand, the sun glinting off the gun.

“Fuck Kyunnie.” Jooheon yelled but the maknae had already seen it and jerked the wheel to the left. The engine screaming as he pressed the gas peddle in. Joohoen screamed as the bullets bounced off the car. It was an assault on his ears.

The car screeched out of the parking lot, bouncing over the curb as Changkyun tried to avoid the hailing bullets. Jooheon put his head between his legs praying that the maknae would get them out of there. 

The car swerved left then right then left again.

His prayers were answered as the wheels hit the road, Changkyun grunting as the car finally corrected itself and soon they were racing off. Towards Seoul and the missing jewels.


	4. Hit the road Jack

Chapter 4- Hit the Road Jack

Changkyun finally pulled the car off to the side. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been driving. Jooheon had stopped screaming about 15 minutes ago but he hadn’t left go of his death grip on the handle. 

They had passed a sign for Seoul about 20 minutes ago-150 km it had said. Changkyun would have kept driving but the engine had started to splutter out and finally the car died. Smoke rising from the engine. A bullet must have pierced something important. 

Changkyun cursed and placed his sore head against the steering wheel and before he knew it he began to cry, they weren’t sad tears or painful tears, just the tears of a very tired and overwhelmed person.

Before long Jooheon had wrapped his arms around his shoulders and had joined in the cry fest.

“What are we going to dooooo?” Wailed Jooheon.

“We are doomed. Seyoung will kill us if we don’t get the diamonds and thats assuming Victoria and Joesseff don’t kill us before then and then oh god Kihyun.”

That sent a shiver down Changkyun spine. The last time the rappers had stayed out late, Shownu had grounded them and Kihyun had gone on a week long bitch fest about responsibilities and being a grown up. He literally had not stopped nagging until the two rappers had gotten to their knees and begged for his forgiveness. 

They quickly decided they would have to catch a ride by doing some good old fashioned hitch hiking. They didn’t have very long to find the jewels. The first few cars passed by, the tenants ignoring the two dodging looking guys on the side of the road. Changkyun didn’t blame them he was wearing a dress like shirt, his face was badly bruised from the accident and Jooheon didn’t look any better in his sweaty, alcohol stained clothes from the previous night.

They walked as they stop out their thumbs hoping some one would take pity on them. 

After what felt like an eternity a van with an awful paint job pulled up. The words Metal Head graffitied across the sides. Changkyun’s heart dropped to his stomach as a leather clad rocker stepped out the passenger’s seat. Plumes of weed smoke drifted from the van.

“Sup dudes need a lift?”

Changkyun wanted to say no. They were already in enough trouble then been caught in a weed filled van with a bunch of most likely stoned rockers. But Jooheon had other ideas.

“Yes please we need to get back to Seoul.”

The rocker lazily smiled and nodded his long, black hair blowing in the breeze.

“Sweet my dudes. That is where we are heading. Hop in the back, we have brownies.”

Jooehon’s face lit up as he ran to the back clapping at the thought of baked goods.

Changkyun rolled his eyes and followed his friend. He climbed into the van sliding between a heavily tattooed bassist and the oddly topless drummer. Jooheon was quite excited to be in the presence of other musicians and the band were quite intrigued to find they had picked up two idol rappers.

Changkyun however, being the introvert was a little overwhelmed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He knew by now the rest of Monsta X would have noticed the disappearance of their rappers and may even be out looking for them. He knew Shownu and Kihyun would be smart enough not to tell the managers about the missing members. 

He could imagine the scene right now, Kihyun would be pacing back and forth worried about his precious kids. Shownu would probably be calm while collecting the facts. Minhyuk would probably be throwing a tantrum calling out for his precious Joohoney while Hyungwon was probably wishing he was with said rappers or back in bed depending on his mood.

He wondered if Hosoek even cared that he was missing. He doubted it, the older singer was probably glad to have Changkyun out of his hair. After all you didn’t miss your fuck buddy right?

“Yo dude you may wanna chill with the brownies. They are some potent stuff man!” Said the bassist with a dash of worry in his voice.

Changkyun’s eyes flew open, “Oh fuck.”

Of course they were fucking weed brownies.

How had he missed it? He grabbed the half eaten brownie from Jooehon’s hand and tossed it aside ignoring the other’s protest.

“Hyung how many have you eaten?”

Jooheon shrugged, “I don’t know like four.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened. Neither rapper was stranger to the odd joint here but weed brownies were on a whole other level.

The rocker in the front laughed at Jooheon’s confusion. 

“Duuuuddddeee, you are in for one hell of a trip.”

Jooheon’s face fell as he turned to look at Changkyun.

“What, what is he talking about Kyun?”

Changkyun smacked him over the head, once again wondering how he was the maknae when he had hyungs like this.

“Those are weed brownies you dumb fuck.”

Jooheon’s hand flew to his mouth as his eyes widened in realization. 

They were so fucked.

 

—————————

Hyungwon looked around the sleepy town that was Boseonggun. He was insanely worried about the rappers, his partners in the maknae line. People often overlooked the bond he had with them mostly because most of the time they were like one entity and he often couldn’t keep up with how their minds worked. 

He had told the truth in the car ride that it was usually him who picked up the pieces when things went to shit. It was him who sat with Changkyun when the darkness got to much and it was him who reminded Jooheon every day how amazing he was.

He leaned up against the bus stop wondering if perhaps the rappers had gotten on the bus one look at the schedule showed that to be impossible. No bus had passed through this area in six months.

Hoseok came towards him and he immediately rolled his eyes. The second eldest was his best friend, they understood each other. Hoseok was the extrovert and he was the introvert. The completed each other but in the same way Jooheon completed Changkyun. Both sets were often confused as a couple much to Changkyun’s chagrin.

Right now though he did not want to talk to Hoseok.

“Hey so apparently they went to the little cafe over there. Shownu and Kihyun are just asking the owner questions. She said they were pretty hungover and had no money. Said Changkyun’s card kept being declined.”

Hyungwon was shocked at that. Changkyun was usually good with his money, he always made sure to have a few thousand won in his account at all times.

Hoseok stuck his hands into his pocket and kicked at a stone looking around. 

“I’m worried Hyungwon. Like I feel like my bones are made of ice. What if something bad happens to them, I mean worse than this. I just want them back safe.”

Hyungwon shook his head and turned away from his friend looking down the road seeing if there was anyone he could question about his missing friends.

“Will you at least say something to me. Like are you still pissed about the shampoo thing? I said I was sorry.”

Hyungwon turned to Hosoek anger written all over his face. It was tough to get the tall man riled up so Hosoek much have known he was in trouble.

“I don’t give a shit about you using all my shampoo. I am pissed off because this is your fault! It is your fault Changkyun felt like he had to go out and get wasted. Your fault he accepted drinks from a stranger. I am pissed off because you don’t seem to think there is anything wrong with the way you treat him.”

Hosoek had gone red in the face, “Yeah I know I suck but this is just as much your fault as it is mine. Didn’t you call him a talentless hack last week?’

Hyungwon’s eyes narrowed and he stalked into Hoseok’s personal space. “Yeah I was a dick I admit it. But Jooheon didn’t leave because Shownu made him cry, he went out because Minhyuk is a terrible boyfriend. Changkyun left because you said you didn’t know why you liked him in the first place. He went out and shoved his tongue down some girl’s throat because you said he meant nothing to you that he needed to get his own life and leave you alone.”

Hosoek’s fire died and Hyungwon felt bad but he needed to get three years of anger of his chest.

“I never got involved with your relationship with Changkyun because he always asked me not to. I thought you would eventually figure it out, that maybe you would realize what he means to you. He loves you so much and it kills him to know that you couldn’t see him more than a friend. So hyung, as your best friend and as his confident I am begging you, let him go. Let him find love and happiness elsewhere with someone who actually wants him.”

Hosoek looked like he had been slapped. He was about to say something when his head tilted in confusion and he launched forward eyes glued to the floor behind Hyungwon.

“What the hell?” Hyungwon mumbled as the other pushed past him almost sending his thin frame flying.

Hosoek picked something off the ground and as Hyungwon drew closer he recognized the shiny object immediately. It was Changkyun’s favourite earring, the one his brother had given to him for his 21st birthday. At least they knew the rappers had been here for sure.

Hosoek pocketed the adornment just as Minhyuk came running up the street a panicked look on his face.

“Hosoek hyung, Hyungwon. Grab the others I found something.”

The group followed after Minhyuk the blonde too jittery to explain. His face was pale and as they rounded the corner they could see why.

Emergency services were cleaning up what looked like a car accident. The car was being pulled onto the trailer, the glass splintered a group of police men were standing talking as the firefighters cleaned up the scene. A group of onlookers were gathered to see what was going on after all wasn’t often they had such excitement in town.

“Excuse me sir what happened?” Shownu asked one of the men gawking at the scene. The man, a senior with a side part and no front teeth turned excitedly to him.

“Happened a couple of hours ago. Police are saying it was those jewel thieves from that robbery in the city. Mrs. Choi saw the whole thing. Apparently a black car came out of nowhere and drove straight into the red one. They had guns too. Can you imagine such a thing, here in Boseonggun.”

The group exchanged worried glances with one another as the man pointed them in Mrs Choi’s direction. The woman in question was a plump little thing, her pink apron barely fitting over her belly. She was fanning herself as a group of other ladies gossiped around her. They stopped talking as the boy’s approached.

“Excuse me we are looking for Mrs. Choi. We would like to ask her a few questions.”

The plump woman’s eyes narrowed, “You the cops or you reporters?”

Shownu shook his head, “Neither we think our friends may have been involved in the crash.”

The woman’s face fell and she immediately ushered them inside her house leaving her tittering friends outside.

Shownu showed her his phone with a picture of Changkyun and Jooheon on it. It was the latest one so Jooheon’s hair colour was the same. Mrs. Choi placed her glasses on her face and peered at the phone. After a while she tutted.

“Oh those where the boy’s alright. The man in the black car pulled them out, kept yelling at them to hurry up. This one, the one with the black hair he wasn’t doing so good. Had a nasty gash on his head, the red head had to drag him to the other car.”

The group shared a round of worried looks and Hyungwon felt sick to his stomach. To know his friends had been in the crash and that Changkyun was injured made him clench his fist in anger. Judging by the way Hosoek was breathing next to him, the second eldest was about to lose it. Despite his terrible treatment of Changkyun whenever the boy was hurt or ignored Hoseok went a little wild with an urge to protect the youngest.

“Do you know what happened to them afterwards?” Asked Kihyun with a rather high pitch.

It was no surprise he was panicking either. The rappers were his ‘babies’ it was no secret how much of a mama bear he was like around Changkyun.

“Well the black car drove away and the two people in the red car, foreigners they were, began shooting at them. Shooting, here in Boseonggun. I don’t know what your friends are caught up in but it isn’t good.”

Hyungwon felt Hoseok hold onto him and he allowed his friend to take comfort in his presence.

They thanked the woman and turned to leave before she called out to them.

“Wait I don’t know if this is related but apparently about an hour ago there was a shoot out at a motel about 20 minutes from here. I didn’t get all the information but I did hear the cops say they thought it was the jewels thieves from last night. The same ones from the car crash.”

Hyungwon turned to Hoseok and the other was looking right back at him. This day was getting worse the further they went.

 

———————————

“Bye dudes. Hope his trip isn’t too bad. It should wear off in an hour or so. I hope.”

Changkyun waved off the rockers as their van rolled away. They had given him a new, more fitting outfit of a black leather jacket and tight black pants. They had dropped them off on the outskirts of Seoul. Bendee, the lead singer had thought it best while Jooheon, the Brownie bandit, went through what could only be described his awful trip.

Speaking of which he turned to the park bench he had left his super stoned friend on and found he had not moved, at all. Jooheon was staring at the sky, eyes wide open. Changkyun bent down and gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Hey buddy how are you doing?”

Jooheon continued to look at the sky like he was watching the world’s most intriguing show. Changkyun let out a loud sigh and stood again hands on his hips. None of the guys in the van had had cellphones saying it would knock off their vibe having electrical devices on them. Changkyun guessed it was most likely because none of them could afford it but he had managed to garner that it was now 3pm and they were no closer to finding the jewels. 

They had to have dropped the jewels somewhere in Seoul. Changkyun just needed them to refollow their steps and hopefully they would find their bounty before their meeting with Seyoung the next day.

He stared at his best friends who was now giggling to himself. He needed a way to get Jooheon around. He knew that the great expanse in front of hm was a well known park and maybe he could hire a bike or something there to cart the other rapper around. He informed Jooheon he would be right back, told him not to move and hurried off towards the park entrance.

Closed for Maintenance 

Changkyun threw his hands up in the air and let out a loud scream of frustration.

“As if this day couldn’t get any worse.” He yelled at the sky. 

He felt those frustration tears forming in the corner of his eyes again and he blinked them back in annoyance when movement caught his eye.  
A gardener was on the other side of the fence doing what what apparently was the much needed maintenance . The man was dancing to some song playing from an old radio and right behind him was a bright green wheelbarrow.

Changkyun let out a bit of a manic giggle and looked back to the sky,

“Well I guess beggars can’t be choosers.”

Looking around to make sure no one saw him he snuck towards the fence. It was easily 8ft tall topped with decorative but rather sharp pointed ends. There was no way, he, Im Changkyun, the boy with zero upper body strength could pull himself over the fence.

Think Changkyun think.

He smiled, he may not have the brawn but he was known as the brain of the group. He hurried off to the corner where he had seen some mud. Taking of his new jacket he slathered mud onto the white t-shirt and parts of his face although he made sure to leave the bruised part of his he’d exposed. Taking three deeps breaths he pumped himself up.

He wandered back over to the gate.

“Excuse me sir? Excuse me?”

The gardener turned around, frustration on his face.

“Parks closed can’t you read?”

“Oh no I am the new guy.”

The gardener raised an eyebrow. “The new guy hey? Well then where is your uniform?”

Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “ yeah about that.”

He gestured to his messed up outfit. “I had it in my backpack with my wallet and cellphone. I got jumped a few blocks back. They took everything. It’s why I’m late. The got me pretty badly.” He pointed to his bruised head.

The gardener’s face fell and he hurried to the gate, fiddling to get the key for the gate.

“I am so sorry. Are you okay? Should we call the cops?”

Changkyun just shook his head, “Nah they are just so dumb thugs. I just want to start work.”

The man beckoned him in. Changkyun smiled internally.

They went to retrieve Changkyun a new uniform and the man handed him his tools including his very own wheel barrow.

“It’s odd I thought you were only starting next week.”

Changkyun froze for a second before he let a huge smile slid onto his face, “Oh I am but they asked me to come in today to help a little.”

The gardener pursed his lips. “Of course they bloody well did. Asshats, they hire one man and wonder why it is taking so long to clean a 9 acre stretch of land. Morons.”

Changkyun nodded solemnly.

“Anyway you take the east side and I will carry on with my patch. Try not to get into any more trouble okay kiddo.”

Changkyun saluted and watched as the man walked away. Gosh there really were good people out there still.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Changkyun grabbed the wheelbarrow and ran off towards the gate and where he had left Jooheon.

He rounded the corner expecting to see Jooheon laying on the bench but something was wrong. Jooheon was gone. Changkyun froze in his tracks and looked around. 

“Jooheon hyung, Jooheon where the hell are you, idiot?”

He lowered the wheelbarrow and ran to the bench. It was still warm so the bumbling stoner had obviously not go very far. He looked around the area was pretty enclosed and only a few vehicles past by especially for busy Seoul. 

He hid the wheelbarrow knowing with his luck today it would most likely be stolen if he left it out in the open.

“Jooheon where the hell are you?”

That is when he suddenly noticed a hole in the fence surrounding the park. It was small but large enough for a skinny idol like himself or a very determined Jooheon to squeeze through. He noticed the scruffs marks on the floor by the hole. Jooheon had definitely been through here. 

After crawling through he wiped his hands on his knees and hurried off into the park calling Jooheon name every now and then. Surely a stoned guy couldn’t have gone to far unfortunately the main rapper was fast and Changkyun wasn’t sure how far his friend had gone.

As he looped around what was a rather dirty pond, He heard Jooheon’s laugh and immediately sighed in relief. The bumbling idiot hadn’t gone too far into the park thankfully. He parked the wheelbarrow off to the side as rounded the corner where he could hear Jooheon talking behind the thick cover of some bushes.

He stopped dead in his tracks eyed glued to the scene in front of him, heart hammering a thousand mills an hour. Jooehon looked towards him, a dumb smile on his face.

“Kyunnie, where you been bro? I want to introduce you to my new friend. His name is Jack, at least I think his name is Jack. He kinda said it was uhrghr which I guess sounds like Jack right? Kyunnie say hi.”

Changkyun couldn’t say hi, he couldn’t move for Jooheon had his arm slung around a very angry looking, fully grown male wild boar and he had his eyes trained on Changkyun.

“Oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you following my other story, updates are upcoming but I needed to write something funny and this story has being nagging me all week. Please note this is a work of fiction so some things are embellished and facts changed to suit the story. Also I do not condone drunk driving, in fact I am fervently against it but I used it in the story because I needed it for the plot.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
